Agent Nevada (LOTM)
Agent Navada (real name Jessica Conrad) is an OC created by 22kingdomheartsfan Appearence In her Halo 3 appearence she wears a C.Q.B. helmet, Hayabusa shoulders, and EVA chest. In her Halo 5 appearence she wears a Teishin Raikou helmet, Legionnaire Alaris Armor, and Sluagh visor. Her armor colors is yellow with green trims Without her armor, she has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue tank top with grey shorts. When she was taken over by the Nightmare Forces, she wears white instead of blue, and her eyes turn purple. E-9 Profile E-9 Yellow *Color - Yellow *Element - Earth *Weapon - Power Gauntlet Arsenal Suit *Teishin Raikou helmet *Legionnaire Alaris armor *Sluagh visor Weapons *Submachine Gun *Shotgun *Battle Rifle *Halo 1 Pistol *Siren Pendant (Formerly) History Personality Nevada is carefree and friendly. She thinks of herself as a thrill seeker, often prefers to have fun instead going on missions. But she loves to fight and being and being a soldier, so when she does go on missions she always gives 100%, doing what she can to save lives. She sometimes considers herself to be one of the most beautiful women ever and likes to show off. She may like to show off her beauty, but she does not like perverts. When her mind was taken over by Nightmare Forces, she's became sadistic, unforgiving and power hungry. And she's willing to take down anyone to get it. And much how she like to show off her beauty, she's took it a step forward and uses her femmine charms to fool men into helping her. When she and Agent California adopted Cloe Carter, she became a little protective of her. Sometimes a bit over protective. Relationships Agent California Cloe Carter Agent Michigan Agent Indiana Agent Oregon Lavernius Tucker When she was under the control of the Nightmare Forces, while most females find Tucker annoying, Nevada found Tucker to be funny because he tries so hard to be a ladies man. That worked well in getting Tucker to work for her during that time. When she was brought back to normal, the usual trait between Tucker and most women sets in. Tommy Oliver Karone Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls) Sweetie Bell (Equestria Girls) Scootaloo (Equestria Girls) Yang Xiao Long Indigo Zap Chafa Jasper Ragyo Kiryuin Nevada views Ragyo as an evil psychopath. She also thinks Ragyo is just like her 3rd ex-boyfriend who, like Ragyo, loves to dominate people and was a rapist. Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 15 Season 16 Gallery Nevada Enters the Ruins.png|Agent Nevada discovering the Ancient Skeedar Ruins. Nevada Fights of the Ancient Guardians.png|Nevada about to fight off a number of Ancient Guardians. Nevada Unarmored.png|Nevada without her armor. Nevada Unarmored 2.png|Nevada under the Nightmare Forces' control Nevada Fighting Anti-Order.png|Nevada fighting Space Pirates. Nevada Communicating with Tommy.png|Nevada speaking with Tommy from the Polar Command Center. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Project Freelancer Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Sexy characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Enemies of the RDV Category:Possesed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Divatox and her Pirates Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Mother of Hero Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Retired Heroes